1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a label printer for issuing labels having characters and a bar code printed thereon is known. In a case where such labels are issued, printing format data and batch data are previously input into the label printer. The batch data includes label issuing number data and printing speed data in addition to printing data of characters and a bar code to be printed on the label. The printing format data includes various data for determining the coordinate position of the characters and bar code, the types of the characters and bar code, the magnified factor of the characters, and the density of the bar code. At the time of label issuing, the label printer continuously effects the printing operation and issues labels of the number determined by the label issuing number data.
When it is required to change the type of label in the label issuing operation and issue a different type of label, the different type of label may be issued after all the former type of labels are issued, for example. When it will take a long time to issue all the former type labels, or when it is required to issue the different type of label at once, then the operation of the former type of labels is forcedly interrupted.
In order to issue the different type of label, it is necessary to change the format data and batch data. In this case, since the format data and batch data of the former type of label are cleared when new format data and batch data are input, the former type of label cannot be continuously issued after the issuance of the different type of label is completed. For this reason, it is necessary to input the format data and batch data for the former type of label in order to issue the former type of labels additionally so that the required number of labels of the former type can be obtained.
Thus, the conventional label printer has the disadvantage that the operation becomes troublesome after issuance of one type of label is interrupted and a different type of label is issued.